Still the Same
by cnaheartsbotdf
Summary: Thor is banished and Loki discovers the truth. After years of hiding behind trickery, will Loki understand that it's safe to let Thor in? Fluffy malexmale pairing Thor/Loki -angst/hurt-comfort/romance/friendship- rated T to be safe, could be K Tell me what you thought, as I've only seen the movie once? Thanks! Might add more if enough people like it :D BETTER THAN THIS SUMMARY!


**ONESHOT! Loki gets himself banished because Odin (hasn't gone into Odinsleep yet) will not allow him to go to Midgard. He wants Thor to know what he really is. OOC ish cuz I can haha! OOC applies to Loki. I'll try to keep Thor how he is (he's still kinda OOC too.) I've only seen the movie once, so forgive any super wrong oddities. Please? It starts into everything pretty quickly. AU AU AU cuz Loki isn't the reason Thor was banished. Like, he had planned to let the Frost Giants into Asgard, but Thor did something reckless before Loki could put his plan into action. In this, the reason he wanted to get Thor out of the picture was because he felt something that he couldn't pin, but he thought he shouldn't feel it about his 'brother.' When he discovers the truth, he knows that he can be with Thor. Fluff. No sexytimes. I know it could technically be a K+ rating, but I'm rating it T to be safe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Thor, comics or movie. All rights belong to their respectful creators.**

"Father, may I speak with you?"

"What is it, Loki?"

Loki looked at the golden floor. "Will you ever let Thor come home?"

"Loki, that is none of your concern."

"How? He's my brother!"

"No." Odin sighed. "He is not your brother."

Loki's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Odin turned away, not willing to look into Loki's eyes.

"Father! Answer me!"

"You came from another world."

Tears misted Loki's eyes. "Where?"

"That doesn't matter."

"It matters more than anything! Where am I from?"

"Jotunheim! Does that make you feel better?"

Loki felt a tear fall. He hunched his shoulders and turned away, wrapping his arms around his waist. Odin tried to say more, but Loki rushed from the room. He wound his way quickly through the halls leading towards his chambers. In actuality, it took a total of two minutes to get to his rooms, but to him, it felt like hours.

Sif had seen him rushing off and had mistaken it for mischief, so she followed him. As he sat on his bed, about to lose himself, Sif pounded on the door shouting at him. He grumbled and wiped at the few tears that had escaped and stomped to the door.

He pulled the heavy wooden door open and glared at her.

"What could you possibly want?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was going to rest for a bit. I'm not feeling well."

She moved closer. "Liar. You had something to do with Thor's banishment, didn't you? You want to celebrate."

"Sif, back off for once alright. I am not in the mood for this, especially right now. I don't feel well and I want to sleep. Leave my chambers with your ridiculous accusations."

She shot him a dirty look. "You didn't answer my question. Did you?"

"No, Sif, I didn't! He is my brother and I wish he were here as much as you! Why would I get rid of him?"

"Because you're a sneak and a liar, and I don't trust you."

"Remove yourself from my chambers. Now."

She turned away and stalked to the door. "I still don't believe you."

The door slammed shut and Loki fell to the floor, crying. He pressed his forehead against the cool stone floor and wept silently. He fell asleep, curled on the floor, his heart aching for Thor's company.

.

.

.

A few weeks had passed and Loki was 'forgetting' his manners. He was being inconsiderate, he wasn't doing anything a prince would do. Odin had apparently had enough. He ordered Loki into the king's chamber for an audience. As the young prince walked the halls, purposely being late to see his father, he realized that he should mouth off to Odin. Only enough to make him angered enough to temporarily banish him, not enough to be struck down permanently by the Allfather.

Arriving ten minutes late, he saw that Odin was already agitated.

"Where have you been? You are late."

"Around."

"Don't think being charming will get you anywhere, Loki. What is going on with you? Your behaviour is unacceptable."

"My actions are my own. It's how I choose to act. It has nothing to do with you."

"What has it got to do with then?"

Loki shrugged and looked around.

"Look at me when I speak to you."

Loki looked at him. "Father, what do you want from me?"

"I want you to tell me what is going on. I want you to behave the way you were taught to behave. You cannot keep up this- this nonsense!"

"I won't you know. I am a monster, so I shall behave as such."

Odin closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are not a monster Loki."

"I'm a Jotun. Yes, I am." He stood and tried to leave.

"If you leave, you will be cast out for your behaviour, as you have said that it will continue."

Loki's back was to Odin. He smiled. "I dare you father."

Odin stood and walked over to Loki. He had a sad look upon his face. He grabbed Loki's arm and led him away. When they reached the Bifrost, Loki stood with his hands behind his back, his mind rejoicing because he was going to see his brother. He had already talked to Heimdall, making sure he could be sent to his 'brother.'

"Loki, as you have disgraced Asgard with your unruly actions, I Odin Allfather, cast you out."

Loki was pushed into the stream of the Bifrost and whisked away to Midgard.

.

.

.

Loki stood in the middle of the desert, looking about in the bright morning light. In the distance, he saw a small town, still in shadow from the cliffs. He began to walk towards it, thinking about how long it would take him to arrive.

When he was about halfway to the town, a large car came out, speeding towards where the Bifrost had touched down. He walked slower, worried that the people in the vehicle were not going to be helpful in his search. As the car pulled up to him, he saw that it was an elderly man and a woman with dark hair.

"Did that beam thingy send you here too?" The girl, who was driving spoke.

"...yes. How do you know about it?"

"Another dude came from it."

Loki looked confused, not understanding her term. "I'm sorry?"

She sighed. "That beam thing! A blonde guy came out of it too. Is he a friend of yours?"

"You know where Thor is?"

She nodded. "Get in. We'll take you back."

He wearily walked around the car and opened the door. Once seated, the girl, who introduced herself as Darcy, spun the car around and began driving quickly towards the town. The drive lasted about 15 minutes, in which time, Loki realized that the two people really did know Thor, though they seemed suspicious of him.

Once they arrived in town, Darcy drove to a sage green building with wide, open doors and a glass wall. She parked and her and the man, Eric, got out of the car. Loki got out as well and walked towards the building, seeing Thor with an attractive woman.

Thor looked up, and a smile lit up his face as he walked over to the younger.

"Brother! I'm so happy to see you!" Thor grabbed Loki into a tight embrace.

Loki hugged him back, a guilty look crossing his usually collected expression. Those Thor had befriended on Midgard eye him wearily. Especially the girl, who Loki gathered was Jane.

"Thor, I am happy to see you as well." Loki lowered his voice. "Can we talk? Privately."

Concern crossed Thor's face. "Of course brother." They began walking away. "What's troubling you?"

When they were far enough off and out of the humans sight Loki let his guard down the rest of the way.

"I have some bad news, Thor."

"What's happened? Is it mother? Or father?"

"No they're fine. It's... its me Thor. I'm not alright."

"Are you ill brother?"

"Stop. Don't call me brother."

"But that's what you are."

"But I'm not."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not the same as you."

"Of course you are!"

Loki turned away from Thor. "Odin is not my father."

"Well, then who is?"

"A Joten."

Thor's eyes, grew hard. "You're a frost giant!"

"Yes." A tear streamed from Loki's green eyes. "I wanted to tell you myself. Odin rescued me from the ruins of battle. He brought me to Asgard. Adopted me. Raised me the same as he raised you. Thor I am sorry, I just-"

Loki was cut off by a rough kiss from Thor. When he pulled away to search his older "brother's" blue eyes, he felt something tug at his heart.

"If we're not brothers, that means I can do that."

Loki looked at him. "You're not disgusted by me? I thought you'd hate me!"

"My dear Loki, don't you know me better than that? You're the same as you always were."

"But I'm a Fr-"

Thor put his index finger against Loki's lips. "You're the same. Understood?"

Loki nodded and Thor pulled him into another hug. "I still love you Loki. That will never change."

Loki hugged Thor back and felt tears burning his eyes. Thor ran his hand over Loki's dark hair, soothing the younger.

**Reviews please! I desperately want to know what you guys think! I kinda like this haha. I like cute and fluffy. So yeah, please leave me a review and let me know what you thought about my dorky thorki story. (God. the rhyming pun. NOOOO! XDXD )**

**On a random side note, good god Tom Hiddleston is an attractive man. XD he makes me happy :D**


End file.
